Miraculer (episode)
'Miraculer '''is an episode of Thomas' Adventures of Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir. Summary WonderHeart Bear and Sabrina get akumatized by Hawk Moth and Infinite. Now Miraculer, and Wonder Miracle Bear, they can steal powers from superheroes and become determined to show Chloé that Sabrina is just as worthy of her interest as Ladybug. Plot: As Ladybug, Cat Noir, Rena Rouge, Carapace, OpThomas Prime and Big Hero 6 battle Destroyer, Chloé runs up to Le Grand Paris rooftop with Sabrina and Kuzco, and turns on the Bee Signal. As Nadja Chamack reports on the ongoing battle, Chloé remarks that without her, the heroes look ridiculous. Sabrina calls out for Ladybug to come fetch Chloé, though when Chloé nudges her, Sabrina corrects herself and says Queen Bee. Meanwhile, Hawk Moth and Infinite communicate with Mayura, who is waiting beside Le Grand Paris in case Ladybug and OpThomas Prime hands Chloé and Kuzco the Bee Miraculouses. Meanwhile, Tenderheart Bear and Wonderheart Bear and the other Care Bears are watching the battle, and Wonderheart is concerned the heroes will be beaten, but Tenderheart assures her they will triumph, for 'evil will never win, when heroes try their best'. Nadja reports that Ladybug has called on her Lucky Charm and received a rubber duck. As Chloé watches this, she anxiously waits for Ladybug to get the Bee Miraculous, but instead, the heroes end up using the rubber duck to defeat Destroyer, much to Chloé's and Kuzco's frustration. Sabrina remarks that's not cool, but Chloé retorts that Ladybug only calls on her and Kuzco for serious supervillains before looking at a photograph of her and Ladybug together. Ladybug collects the Fox and Turtle Miraculous from Alya and Nino before reminding them to keep their identities secret. She then joins Cat Noir and the others on top of the Eiffel Tower. Cat Noir asks her if she's spoken to Chloé or Kuzco yet, to which Ladybug and OpThomas Prime remind him that using them is dangerous because their identities are public knowledge. Cat Noir agrees but says that Chloé and Kuzco probably don't know that their time as superheroes is over. With some insistence from Cat Noir and Hiro, Ladybug and OpThomas Prime agree to talk to them. Gabriel enters his atelier and says that Chloé and Kuzco must become Queen Bee and King Bee again. Nathalie asks him if he's sure about making them his allies, as Ladybug and OpThomas Prime have become reluctant in giving her the Bee Miraculouses. Gabriel says that in that case, he'll make them force Ladybug to give her the Miraculouses by making them lose faith in the heroes so that he and Infinite can akumatize her. The two decide to use Lila to help them with this task. They approach Lila in their car at the park, where she thanks Gabriel for trusting her to protect Adrien but claims to be saddened by some of the people in his life such as Nino, Marinette, and Chloé. She also expresses irritation at how Chloé is always bragging about Queen Bee but says that Adrien couldn't care less about that because he's so perfect. However, Gabriel informs Lila that Adrien and Chloé have had an unbreakable friendship for a long time, thanks her for the information, and takes off. Once gone, Gabriel tells Nathalie that he's confident that Lila will help him implement his grand plan. At school, Chloé tells Adrien, Nino, Alya, Hiro, Wasabi, Honey Lemon, GoGo, Fred, and Marinette that Rena Rouge, Carapace, and Big Hero 6 are tacky and she doesn't understand why Ladybug keeps calling on them. Lila suddenly enters the scene and greets everyone, but Marinette only stares at her bitterly before telling Alya that they should study for their test. Nino is confused as to what test, to which Adrien reminds him about the science test they have in the afternoon, much to his frustration. Adrien offers to help him. Once they leave, Lila approaches Chloé and asks her if she was talking about Ladybug. Chloé asks her who she is, to which Sabrina reminds her that Lila is in their class. Chloé remarks that Lila didn't make much of an impression on her, but Lila laughs this off and says that Ladybug has mentioned her a few times. Chloé is shocked that Lila has talked to Ladybug, to which Lila claims that she and Ladybug are very close and she has a magic command that she uses to summon Ladybug whenever she needs her. When Chloé asks about it, Lila says that it's like Chloé's Bee Signal except hers works all the time. Though Chloé appears a bit jealous, she brushes this off and walks off. However, when Lila asks her if she'd like to know what it is, Chloé agrees to listen. Lila whispers it in her ear and then says that if Ladybug doesn't come to her with that, she's not a true friend. The bell then rings and everyone heads to class. Marinette tells Alya to go ahead as she'll meet her and then approaches Chloé. She tries to talk to her, but Chloé refuses to listen and even yells at her before walking away. Tikki reminds Marinette that Chloé only listens to Ladybug, to which Marinette agrees. Meanwhile in his lair, Hawk Moth, and Infinite take note of how Chloé's emotions are already starting to become negative and Hawk Moth tells Mayura to get ready, and Infinite tells Caesura to stand by, in case they need back-up. After school, Marinette hides and transforms into Ladybug. Meanwhile, Mayura notices a baby August asking his mom for a lollipop. When she says no, August starts sobbing and therefore Mayura sends an amok his way. It infects his pacifier and causes a giant lollipop sentimonster to appear. Ladybug and Thomas notice it and decides to take care of it before talking to Chloé and Kuzco. Chloé also notices the sentimonster and rushes up to Le Grand Paris rooftop to put on her Bee Signal. When Adrien and his bodyguard spot the sentimonster, the bodyguard quickly carries Adrien to his room, where Adrien thanks him and assures him that he'll be safe. Once the bodyguard leaves, Plagg suggests that they stay inside and wait for a Camembert monster instead. Adrien assures Plagg that if they ever run into one, he'll save him a chunk and then transforms into Cat Noir. As Ladybug, Cat Noir, OpThomas Prime, Hiro and Baymax fight the sentimonster, Ladybug notices that there's no akumatized victim and guesses that it's on its own. Meanwhile, Chloé turns on her Bee Signal and she and Kuzco anxiously wait for Ladybug while watching Nadja's news broadcast about the battle. Sabrina suggests that if Ladybug doesn't show up, they can play Ladybug and Cat Noir with their costumes, to which Chloé dismissively tells her to fetch them. Chloé suddenly remembers the magic command Lila told her about and, although she finds it ridiculous, she decides to give it a try, ignoring Kuzco's belief that Lila is trying to trick her. She hops on one foot, closes her eyes, and calls out for Ladybug. However, she instead finds her butler standing next to her with Mr. Cuddly. Chloé angrily tells him to leave, and Butler Jean tells Sabrina, who has returned wearing her Cat Noir costume and holding Chloé's Ladybug costume, that Chloé needs some time to herself. With Baymax's help, Ladybug manages to knock the lollipop sentimonster to the ground and then notices August's pacifier. She breaks it, releasing the amok, and then purifies it with her yo-yo. She then uses Miraculous Ladybug to fix the damage. Chloé is devastated that Ladybug didn't come to her despite doing the magic command and realizes that Lila had lied to her and Kuzco. As she tearfully stares at her photograph of her and Ladybug, Hawk Moth senses Chloé's and Kuzco's sadness and irritation and sends an akuma after her. Infinite sends a Phantom Ruby chip after the akuma, hoping to find a ally to partner the akumatized Chloe. Sabrina tells Chloé that it's okay as they can still play Ladybug and Cat Noir. However, an upset Chloé refuses, remarking how she is a superhero while Sabrina isn't and bitterly says that they have nothing in common, causing Sabrina to run away in tears. WonderHeart Bear sees it, and feels sorry for Sabrina. The akuma then infects Chloé's photograph, and the Phantom Ruby chip infects Kuzco's crown. Hawk Moth and Infinite offer to empower them so that they may recover the Bee Miraculouses. However, Chloé and Kuzco refuse, causing the akuma and Phantom Ruby chip to fly out of their respective items. Hawk Moth and Infinite take note of how unique Chloé and Kuzco are, yet Hawk Moth isn't disappointed as he senses Sabrina's sadness and sends the akuma after her instead. It infects her Cat Noir staff and Hawk Moth offers her the ability to steal other's superpowers in exchange for Ladybug and Cat Noir's Miraculouses. Sabrina agrees and is transformed into Miraculer. Meanwhile, Infinite's Phantom Ruby chip finds Wonderheart's Floppy Bunny toy and touches it, putting Wonder Heart under control. Infinite offers WonderHeart to have Belly Badge powers of her own, to help Miraculer get the Miraculous. WonderHeart agrees and is transformed into Wonder Miracle Bear. Miraculer and Wonder Miracle Bear show up just as the heroes are fist-bumping. Miraculer scolds the heroes for neglecting Chloé, prompting Cat Noir to ask Ladybug if she worked things out with her. Ladybug says that she was about to but then gets irritated when Miraculer mimics her. Ladybug attacks the supervillain, but she manages to touch her with her stick, effectively stealing her superpowers. Miraculer calls on Lucky Charm and receives a giant sword. Wonder Miracle Bear uses her version of Lucky Charm, called 'Wonder Charm', and recieves a sorcerer staff. Cat Noir realizes that Miraculer stole Ladybug's superpower and therefore calls on his Cataclysm. However, Miraculer soon manages to steal this superpower and uses it against Cat Noir, breaking his ribs in the process. Miraculer happily exclaims that Chloé will love their new powers, to which Hawk Moth agrees and tells her to go find her. When Miraculer takes off, Cat Noir hides inside a nearby alley and detransforms. Plagg, now knowing what it's like to be Cataclysmed, promises never to call the dinosaurs "a bunch of wusses" again. Adrien tells Plagg that there's Camembert in his jacket and they can rest for a while until Ladybug returns. OpThomas Prime manages to lead Wonder Miracle Bear away from Ladybug and Cat Noir, and Hiro and Baymax return with Wasabi, GoGo, Fred, and Honey Lemon, and they prepare to stop Wonder Miracle Bear, whilst OpThomas Prime goes after Ladybug. Master Fu takes out the Miracle Box and tells Marinette and Thomas to pick a trusted ally to help them. Marinette deduces that since Miraculer has stolen both hers and Cat Noir's superpowers, everyone is needed -- including Chloé and Kuzco. When Ladybug shows Cat Noir the Bee Miraculous, Cat Noir asks her if she's sure, to which Ladybug and OpThomas Prime says that they've both agreed to it, and state that although it may be their last mission, Chloé and Kuzco are ''definitely needed. She hands him the Bee Miraculous and Cat Noir prepares to take off, though his broken ribs slow him down. Ladybug shows concern and promises to heal him once Miraculer is defeated. Miraculer approaches Chloé and reveals that she now has Ladybug and Cat Noir's superpowers, asking her if she would like Ladybug's. Chloé refuses, saying that she doesn't want to be Ladybug as there is only one Ladybug. Cat Noir suddenly shows up with the Bee Miraculous in hand. However, before Chloé can grab it, Mayura shows up and snatches it away. Chloé demands to know who she is, to which Mayura introduces herself and tells Chloé that if she teams up with her and Miraculer, all her dreams will come true. Cat Noir remarks that their dream sounds more like a nightmare, though Miraculer tells him that he'll be the one living the nightmare. Meanwhile, Ladybug approaches Alya and Nino and offers them their Miraculouses. While Cat Noir battles Miraculer and Mayura, Chloé remarks that they wouldn't be in their current situation if he and Ladybug had gotten her sooner. Cat Noir sarcastically thanks Chloé for her help, though Chloé retorts that if she had her Miraculous, she could've helped. She is suddenly pulled aside by Ladybug, Rena Rouge, and Carapace, who have a plan. Meanwhile, Big Hero 6 are struggling to attack Wonder Miracle Bear, and wonder if OpThomas Prime is coming back to help them. OpThomas Prime finds Kuzco, and gives him the replica Bee Miraculous, which transforms him into King Bee. As Cat Noir continues battling the supervillains, Chloé suddenly approaches Miraculer and says that she's changed her mind, asking for Ladybug's superpowers. Miraculer delightfully agrees and gives her them, only to discover that she really Ladybug disguised using an illusion. Ladybug thanks Miraculer for giving her her powers back while Chloé is indignant that her best friend mistook her for an illusion. A furious Miraculer attacks Ladybug, but Carapace uses Shell-ter to block the attack. Miraculer uses Cataclysm on the shield and battles Ladybug while Mayura battles Cat Noir. She pins him down and prepares to take his ring, only to be stopped by Ladybug. Cat Noir apologizes to Ladybug, claiming that he held out for as long as he could. Miraculer battles Carapace and Rena Rouge and manages to steal both their powers. Meanwhile, Hawk Moth tells Mayura to come back as she has the Bee Miraculous and Miraculer will take care of Ladybug and Cat Noir's Miraculouses. Mayura takes off, but Cat Noir knocks the Bee Miraculous out of her hand with his staff and Ladybug catches it with her yo-yo. Tossing it towards Chloé, she tells her to follow Mayura as she is likely heading back to Hawk Moth. Chloé agrees, catches the Miraculous, and transforms into Queen Bee. King Bee senses Wonder Miracle Bear about to Queen Bee follows Mayura but doesn't see her anywhere, fearing that Ladybug will think of her as incompetent if she fails. However, she soon spots Mayura behind her and attempts to land a kick or punch on her, only for her to dodge every attack. Mayura pins Queen Bee down and asks her if she enjoys being Ladybug's servant and having to wait for her to loan her a Miraculous, also asking if she'd rather have boundless powers of her own. She offers her a chance to join her and be Queen Bee whenever she likes, but Queen Bee refuses. Mayura promises that she'll regret that and prepares to take her Miraculous, only for Queen Bee to escape her grasp and hold her down. She prepares to take the Peacock Miraculous from her, but Mayura manages to get her off of her and escape, much to Queen Bee's frustration. Back at the battle, Miraculer uses Mirage to create multiple illusions of herself, but Carapace and Ladybug quickly destroy the illusions with their weapons. Ladybug wraps her yo-yo string around Miraculer's waist. Miraculer prepares to use Cataclysm on it, but Ladybug pushes it back towards her before she can and Carapace, Rena Rouge, and Cat Noir restrain her. Carapace attempts to grab her staff, only for Miraculer to use Shell-ter on it. Therefore, Ladybug calls on her Lucky Charm and receives a pillow. While wondering what to do with it, Rena Rouge and Carapace attempt to force Miraculer into using Cataclysm on the Shell-ter, only for her to remove it before they can. Miraculer also manages to kick Cat Noir off of her. Queen Bee then shows up and assists in restraining Miraculer, also suggesting to Ladybug that she use tickles. This gives her an idea. She rips apart the pillow and uses one of the feathers to tickle Miraculer's armpit, forcing her to use Shell-ter on it instead. This allows Ladybug to grab her staff and break it, releasing the akuma. She purifies it and then uses Miraculous Ladybug to fix the damage done. Queen Bee and King Bee tell Ladybug that Mayura escaped and apologize. Ladybug tells Queen Bee that it's okay and prepares to take the Bee Miraculous from her. Queen Bee remarks that if she had given her the Miraculous to her earlier, they may have defeated Hawk Moth. Ladybug apologetically agrees and tells Queen Bee that she may never be able to give her the Bee Miraculous again as her identity being public knowledge puts her and her loved ones in danger. Queen Bee detransforms and gives the Miraculous back, saying that she understands but is sure that Ladybug will need her again. Ladybug thanks Chloé and takes off along with Rena Rouge, Carapace, and Cat Noir. Sabrina asks Chloé if this means that she'll never want to play with her again. Chloé says she will, but she doesn't want to be Ladybug anymore. Ripping apart her photograph of her and Ladybug, she tells Sabrina that she can keep the costume if she'd like. Meanwhile, Mayura apologizes to Hawk Moth for failing, but Hawk Moth says that they've set the stage for the future, with him and Infinite both confident that Queen Bee would change her mind. The next day at school, Chloé confronts Lila about her fake magic command, asking if it was just a joke. Lila denies this and asks Chloé if she was with Ladybug the other day. Realizing that this is true, Chloé is convinced that the magic command is real and tells Lila that she's not completely useless. Marinette observes this and expresses hope that she didn't hurt their feelings too much. Tikki reminds Marinette that it's for Chloé's and Kuzco's own good and by not letting them be superheroes anymore, she is protecting Ladybug, Cat Noir, and Big Hero 6's identities. Marinette agrees and heads to class before the end card appears. Script Miraculer/script Category:Shrekyardigans Category:Episodes